Crippled love story
by The Imperial Artist
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke isnt the most lively peron there is. He suffers from a paralysis disability. Uzumaki Minato is his lifeline but that changes the day he meets him...Uzumaki Naruto. THERE SHALL BE YAOI! SASUNARU CHARACTER SUICIDE no likey no ready
1. From Sunset to Sunset

Sasuke sat in his chair looking out of the Kohanoha Clinic large bay windows

Sasuke sat in his chair looking out of the Kohanoha Clinic large bay windows. It was sunset and the sky looked as if it was slashed with orange, purple, yellow, and pink. The sun looked softer than it usually did in the summer. There were birds flying right over the horizon of the lake. If Sasuke couls, he would paint it. But…

"Sasuke, how are you today?"

Sasuke continues to stare out the window. He knows who it is, its Minato. The last person he wanted to see and strangely the only he would acknowledge. Minato was like the father he always wanted his to be. Sometimes he wished he wasn't like this, sometimes he wished he could be just like Minato.

To him Minato was beautiful. He had a mess of sun kissed hair that framed his tanned face. Blue eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean itself, the held so much emotion sometimes Sasuke felt as if he were drowning in them. Minato was also tall, about six foot six. He was extremely in shape but not in a gross way like giant man muscles, no Minato was like magazine cover fit.

Musing over him always made Sasuke feel as if he were missing something very important about Minato, and in a way Sasuke knew what it was. Minato had had a wife sixteen years ago but she had been murdered while she was pregnant with Minato's son. The baby had survived but was so tiny he almost had no chance of surviving, almost.

To his complete horror Sasuke found himself wishing the baby would have died, wishing Minato would only want him as a son.

Minato crouches down in front of Sasuke and lifts each of his legs massaging his ankles and calves. Then makes his way up rubbing his knee caps and thighs. Just as Minato begins massaging Sasuke's inner thighs Sasuke can feel heat pooling in his belly. And just as soon as its there its gone.

When Minato looks up at him Sasuke can already tell he has something important to say. Just by the look in his eyes, determination, anger, fear, and so much more.

Just to help him out a bit Sasuke smiles at him, which only comes out as a smirk. It angers Sasuke that he cant make it much more, to show his appreciation, his love, but in another way its fine. He doesn't want Minato to think lowly of him. Minato had always said Sasuke was the most emotionally well kept person he had ever met and it made him proud, considering Sasuke's 'condition'.

Gathering his courage Minato looks up at Sasuke and smiles from his spot on the floor.

"Sasuke I have something important I would like to ask you. You don't have to say a word just frown or smirk if you want to answer, and you don't have to answer now. I want you to think about it," he looks Sasuke right in the eyes, " please think about it Sasuke…"

I smirk/smile for him to continue.

He gives me sort of a calculating look then takes a deep breath.

"Sasuke do you remember Dr. Sanin?"

Smirk.

"Do you remember all the work he has been doing on you.? The blood tests and the operations?"

Sasuke frowns. Not because he doesn't remember but because he hates Dr. Sanin and his 'experiments'.

"I know I know," Minato replys as if reading his mind," but listen to this buddy. Dr. Sanin and I have been using you blood cells to test out a new discovery made in Korea. They call it 'The Paralysis Project'. What it is, is a type of operation that will surgically correct all of the nerves in you body that's affected with the paralysis."

Sasuke stiffens, 'corrects?', he wasn't sure. What if something went wrong…

"Now before you so thinking something may go wrong I want you to meet someone special. He, just like you, use to have the same paralysis disorder except for him, he couldn't even smile. His body was basically swallowed whole by it."

'Swallowed whole?'

"Sasuke listen to this. We sent him to Korea," at this pain and hope flashes in Minato's eyes," and they tested the procedure out on him. It worked Sasuke. They were able to free his body of the paralysis but at a cost. He cant speak." Tears start to fill the impossibly blue orbs and Sasuke wonders how deeper they could get and if maybe he could drown in them.

Minato wipes his eyes and looks back up from his crossed legged position.

"Sasuke…I…," Minato sighs," We used your blood cells Sasuke and … yours are wonderful. We tested it on a special case, just like ours, in Japan. The boy there could not speak like the one here and when we used your cells in the operation his speech returned…isn't that beautiful Sasuke…"

Now Minato is openly crying and Sasuke find himself feeling depressed and angered. How special could this person be that it broke Minato down. Minato the strongest, the bravest, the undescribable…

To Sasuke's surprise he could feel himself breaking inside, just a little.

"Gee I'm being so touchy right? Listen the only thing is the operation will take a few months of physical therapy, in your case five or four months. Here lets go,"

With that Minato jumps up from his spot on the floor gets behind Sasuke's chair, releases the brakes, and steers him out into the hallway.

Sasuke usually woke up in the big bay room and fell asleep in there too. He had never seen his room or any of the other rooms. He always ate his meals with Minato, as if he could eat anywhere else.

So being in the hall was a new and wonderful experience for him, even if his face didn't show it.

In the hall there were several pictures of the staff; Minato, Dr. Sanin, Dr. Tusaunde, his father Dr. Uchiha, the physical therapist Dr. Jirya, and his most favorite person after Minato, Kakashi sensei.

The portrait hung next to a picture of a new, Sasuke guessed, staff member. On the plack under the picture it said Dr. Iruka Umino, and in the picture there was a boy in a wheelchair. Drool was running down his chin and he was looking at the camera with his head tilted to the right. He was wearing an orange hospital gown and a hospital band with a red sticker, just like Sasuke's was visible on his wrist.

There were blond tuffs of hair hanging in his eyes and around his shoulders contrasting with his tan skin. He also had the same eyes as Minato…wait…same as Minato?

At this moment Sasuke cursed his speech impairment. He wanted to as who the boy was but even if he could speak he would be afraid to ask. He wasn't stupid, he knew the boy was Minato's son, but he wanted to ask what the boy's name was.

"We're here!"

With that Sasuke realizes he missed the whole trip down the hall studing the picture mentally embedded in his brain.

They are in front of an brown mahogany door with the name Naruto on a plate attached to the door. When Minato opens the door Sasuke is surprised at what he sees. There is the boy from the picture and the man too. Naruto, as Sasuke assumes is his name, is sitting at a table next too the Iruka character. He looks as if he's concentrated on something but when he hears us enter he turns around and stares.

Sasuke can already tell he doesn't like the kid because he's staring. But his opinion his altered when a smile splits the boys features and Sasuke realizes, he's more beautiful than any camera can capture.

The boy jumps up from his seat at the table ad pulls on Iruka's sleeve and smiles up at him. Iruka then guides him over to Minato and Sasuke can see that Naruto isn't holding on to him for support but for what he wonders.

"Sasuke," Minato smiles," this is my son Naruto. The one I was telling you of who went to Korea for the operation."

Sasuke's eyes widens. That boy? The special case? The only special case Sasuke could think of for him was extreme beauty!


	2. I'm sorry

Disclaimer is on my profile!

Just for your satisfaction I DO NOT OWN!

---------------------------

Minato smiled down at Ssasuke then smiled over at his son.

"Sasuke, this is Dr. Umino. He's Naruto's speech teacher...or he will be after Naruto has his second operation. For now he's just here to teach him how to communicate through writing and lip movement so his words wont be as hard to form when he gets full control of his voice box." Minato smiled.

And Sasuke felt...happy.

At this the raven haired boy was confused. Was he happy because Minato smiled? Because Naruto was smiling?

In all sense of the word Sasuke found Naruto to be quite beautiful. Just like his father. But there was something else Sasuke souldnt place. A feeling he got around both blondes. Sasuke knited his brows in confusion. His emotions were running wild and he had no idea how to stop it, no intention of stoping it. For one he knew the experiment was what caused most of his happiness. I mmean why wouldnt it? He was going to get to walk. Walk and talk just like he could when he was three.

So why shouldnt he be happy?

Sasuke opened his eyes after uncounsiously closing them to ee Naruto walking towards him. He smirk/smiled and the blonde smiled back, happy for the welcome. He stood there for a moment and nervously shifted from foot to foot. Sasuke raised one, surprisingly, elegant eyebrow at the boy. Naruto blushed and looked down, fiddling with his long blond locks.

Iruka walked over and smiled at the two, Sasuke wasnt sure which one of them looked more relieved him or Naruto.

To his surprise the blonde began making gestures with his hands in a form of sign language. Iruka nodded and nodded some more when Naruto finished. He turned to Sasuke to relay the message.

"Naruto says Thank you for helping with the Paralysis Project and for giving your t-cells to help him get his voice back. HE's really grateful," Iruka smiled, " we all are."

Sasuke smirked to show his understanding. Naruto smiled back and walked across the room to the table he was sitting at earlier. Iruka joined him and Sasuke watched as they got back to learning lip movements.

"Ready to go?"

Sasuke hadnt even known minato had stepped out of the room. He smirked in approval and he was off.

On their way down the hall Minato told Sasuke where he'd been.

"Your father wanted to see me. He told me that he's sending you to Japan for the operation." sasuke sstiffined, " I asked him if he wanted to wait awhile, you know to do more test but he wants you out there the first chance you get."

Not surprising, Sasuke thought, he's alwaays wanted me gone. Why not just enjoy the vejitable he has.

As if sensing Sasuke's thoughts Minato thumped him on the forhead. "Dont be silly. Anywho your leaving out next week."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Next week? What the hell?

Minato nodded as if understanding. "Next week Naruto is leaving out to Korea for his vocal sergary. They said they needed another vile of your blood for another patient but you father refused. He said he wanted you to have the treatment first then he'll send another. The thing I'm worried about though is how your operation will wwork."

Sasuke was confused.

"Because you see," he continued" It's your own blood you know? And we know by addding a little extra plasma and some stem cells from the patients umbilical cord the treatment will work. But...for you we're unsure. it is your own t-cells so we'd have to probablly add a little more plasma tthan usual and a vast amount of stemcells. I know people say stemcell reaserch is wrong but...it's saving lives!"

Sasuke could hear the emotion thick in Minato's words. But he himself wasnt sure. He was excited about being able to go so soon, even though he wouldnt admit it, and he was excited about the saving lives part. But for one thing he knew it was that uncontrolled amounts of plasma in stemcells could cause corruption in the blood. He wasnt stupid. Just because he wasparalized and drooled uncontrolably and sometimes forgot he didnt have a voice and grunted didnt mean he was stupid. He had a damn good mind of his own thank you.

"The bad thing is we'll have to start treatments on you starting tomorrow morning. It'll be painful, I wont lie. Naruto cried every time he got the treatment but...it was worth it. He thinks so himself. One of the things I'm not so sure about is treating you over such a short period of time. We'll have to triple your dosage." Minato sighed as he steered Sasuke into a large room. This room was diffrent Sasuke noticed. More than likely it was his bedroom.

His room was large. To the left there was a large hospital bed that looked more comfortable than the regular ones. Next to it was a night stand and a dresser. On the night stand there was two pictures. One of him and his brother Itachi They were at a baseball game with Itachi's best friend Kisame. Sasuke had been fiveyears old at the time, that was the same day the accident happened. Itachi and Kisame had noticed their team was loosing considerably and knowing the crowd got very violent in times of loss they had both decided to leave. It was then that one of the members of another team punched out a member of their team who haad accidentally hit him with the ball. And thats when all hell broke loose. Sasuke, who hadnt seen the mob of fans rushing out of their seats onto the feild, stepped out of the row of bleachers to the stairs. He only faintly heard Itachi scream before he was suddenly trampled. All he remembered were feet, people tripping over him, and Itachi and Kisame screaming for him, screaming for people to please stop. He had been told that by the time people noticed they were runnung and tripping over the uncouncious body of a five year old he lay halfway down the stairs in a bloody heep.

Sasuke shuddered at the memory as he looked over at the next picture. It was a picture of him and Kisame a week before that fateful day. The game had been his birthday present from Kisame considering it was his favorite team. Him and Kisame had taken a picture of him with his arms wrapped around Kisame's nec smiling at the camera and pointing down at an IOU the blue tinted teen was holding up. The sign said that Kisame owed him one awesome baseball game and a famous autograph. He'd gotten several autographs, from his team and the opposing team, after the accident.

Sasuke snorted at the irony in his head when he suddenly got a weird feeling. The fact that he was feeling was enough to make his eyes widen. Two seconds lter the fact that Minato had just lifted him into his bed had sent color to his cheeks.

Maybe this is all worth it, Sasuke mused in his head, the sergary the treatments. So I can see Itachi...and Kisame again.

Sasuke's eyes watered.

And tell them I'm sorry...

-------------------------------------

OHHHHH!!! Must have ben my bestest shappe EVER!

M'so pruoud of myself I could eat my last peice of pocky.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^


	3. Empty Walls

This chapter is really short so im sorry. I was having writers block for this story and I was trying to find some medical words to use but i found this one and it was like...long

So all these medical words are made up

I dont own Naruto or any of its character because if I did there would be no need for porn.

xD ENJOY

------------------------

Surprisingly Sasuke awoke before Minato made it to the room to get him. It was still dark out and Sasuke could just barely see the moon illuminating the wall next to his bed. He frowned suddenly feeling a sense of loss from the fact that he hadnt woken up in the large bay room. He loved watching the sun battle the moon in the early hours of the morning. He loved watching the light rays and the clouds come to a treaaty and dominate the sky together. Loved watching the lake reflect the worlds perfection with ripples of love. Sometimes he wondered just what the world was keeping from science but telling him, a abnormally tall parilized teen. Sasuke hadnt seen his face in a long time but if he did, at that moment, he'd be surprised to see an expression of sorrow upon his milky white face or perfection.

Thin black brows knitted together in confusion as obsidan eyes stared at the wall. He didnt like looking at walls, it made him...sad he supposed. Staring at their whitness, however dimmed it was, made him feel as if he'd slipped somehow. He didnt mind slipping into blackness, he was oddly comforted by it. Blackness made him fell surrounded, not alone, made the colors of his memories easier to decifer than the way the white made them glaring, harsh. Sasuke closed his tired lids and looked for a place beyond the faded white walls of his room, a place where it was easier to see his memories. He smiled at the flash of blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and fox like whiskers.

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Sasuke grunted in discomfort as he felt something being put into his nostrils. He scrunched up his nose trying to dislodge it to no avail. Sasuke frowned, hard. He did not like this. He didnt think the treatments would be more uncomfortable than opened his black eyes and glared up at the nurse who insurted the clear breathing tube. The nurse squeaked and backed away while Minato opposite her rolled his eyes. Sasuke smirked/smiled at the man who gave him a wholehearted grin back. sometimes he felt jealous of Minato's smiles. Sometimes he felt so...

Sasuke took in the white hospital room he'd been moved into. It was simple yet very complex. There was his hospital bed, obviously, and beside it was his wheelchair, out of the was of nurses and doctors in case of emergency. There where white walls everywhere which Sasuke felt immediatlly uncomfortable about. On the left wall beside his bed was a large window and Sasuke smiled as he atched thin rays of light seep through the blinds. The room was filled with machines and a large medicine cabnet was opposite his bed. He glared as he noteced an IV leading down to his arm, a bag of clear liguid hung from the pole and dipped into him. Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt himself try to thrash. The only thing he got was an incredibully heavy feeling.

He hated this. Was it a needle?

He'd had one before, Minato had said it was to keep him hydrated. Was this the same one?

Minato walked closer to him and placed a large tan hand on his forhead. He grinned big and placed the medical shart infront of his bed.

"Ne, ne Sasuke! Why scare the ladies, eh?" the blond joked. Sasuke simply glared in return.

Minato sighed.

"Alright Sasuke, today we're starting your treatments. As I've already told you and your father we'll have to double your treatment dosage. We just got word from the medical facility and they've informed us they will proceed in two months time which is a bit of a change but it'll work. Meaning even though you'll have doubled treatments a day some weekends you'll have a break. Now," Minato moved over to the medicine closet and puled out three clear shot valves and needles.," your first treatment starts today. The first treatment is always the hardest but you'll make it. Nurse!" a lady with a white nurses uniform hurrieed over quickly. Minato instructed her to help turn Sasuke over onto his stomach.

Minato heaved a sigh and straightened up with a grin on his face. "Alright now. These shots are called Muscle shock serum versions one, two, and three. For obvious reasons we have to give you all three today," the blond said, an apology in his tone,"Now this first one is called Relaxation for lack of boring you with medical terms. It relaxes all the muscles in your back and pelvis. This may cause you to urinate so we've given you a new cathader in addition. "

Minato signaled another nurse who walked in just in time. She made her way over to Sasuke and began to clean a large area of his back with a little white medical cloth. She then dipped it into a small tray of water sitting in a cart near the bed with the nesasary supplies on it and wiped a tad more before disposing the towl in a cleansing basket. She produced another clean cloth from the second shelf of the tray and dried the area of his back before moving aside to let Minato back to his place.

Once Minato took his rightful place he marked with a medical black marker exactly where he was doing everything while looking at one of Sasuke's x-rays. There were short flat rods turned on their side and placed between each of Sasuke's weakest points in his spinal collum. There were about three and Minato Marked where each was then drew a dotted line to conntct each to the other. After that he took the first neeble from the nurse closest to the tray and directed her to ready the other two, he directed the second nurse to insert a small amout if epidural into the ravens blood.

"Sasuke," Minato spoke calmly, "this first shot may or may not get a small reaction from your body. However uncomfortable it feels will be taken away by the epidural we put in your, just in case. Now what this first shot will do exactly is this. Usually its injected in the points of your spine that are between the weakest and the strongest."

Minato pointed to the x-ray and told the nurses to follow along.

"You know of the three rods in your spinal collum so this next part wont exactlly come as a surprise to you. I'm going to inject this three times. The upper half of your back has the thickest rod, about 1.5 inches thick. The upper beck will be the easiest to start off with because thats where most of your nerves begin and end. The second, or middle of your back, has a 1 inch rod and this will be done last since the middle of the back is always the most sensitive. When I inject it you might feel a tiny prick because its directed at one of your main nerves. This sadly doesnt mean you'll be able to move but it does mean you'll be easier to get through the process of recovery. And last, or second in the series, will be the lpwer half of your back. This is why we added the new bag. Here all your pelvic muscles will relax themselves causing mild discomfort. I apoligize on my part if you feel more than a slight pain."

The needle was injected carefully in its respectful place. Minato felt the muscles of the pale teens back tense as a reaction of the first shot then relax immediatly. It never ceased to surprised him how the medicine he gave his patients always gave that ray of hope. HE'd had been praying for that tiny muscle spasm, even if the raven haired teen couldnt feel it.

Minato instructed the nurses to take a closer look at the injection spot. "What do you see ladies?"

A short nurse with long flowing blond hair tied loosely in a ponytail spoke up first, "The injection sight is a bit red, which is good for paralisis patients. It means that the antidote is giving the desired effect." she pointed a long tanned manicured finger at the upper half of Sasuke's back. You could see the red getting larger. "Since it's relaxing the muscles that havent been in use for a long time, or not strenious, it needs to warm them. It cant do this with out cold though..." the trainee nurse trailed off slightly, looking at the head nurse for affirmation. The nurse noded for her to continue.

"Meaning...?" Minato asked curiously. He was excited to see how good his staff's trainees were getting.

"Meaning...this is the updated version of the antidote." the college student said with a shharp nod, "Two years ago they came up with it so they wouldnt have to go through the process of keeping the person in ice before the injection. So...they modified it to enter the bloodstream cold and to warm up when the muscled gave the desired reaction, which is to tense and rub together. Therefore causing the antidote to not only heat at its own accord but to use the bodies natural reaction as well!"

Minato blinked, he had no idea the trainees learned the history of the medicines too. Never the less he was proud. "Good job. Now Sasuke here is a special case," Minato said thoughtfully," He wasnt born with paralysis, it was forced upon him at a young age due to a very bad accident. So in this case, what version of this medicine am I using?"

The blond shifted restlessly while thinking over her awnser. There could be two alternate ways to go about this. There were many versions of the medicine they were giving the raven haired teen but there were only two that fit the description of what the teen on the table had. One was called the P.B.P which dealt with accidental paralysis but it wasnt full body, and the other...

" It's P.B.P modification two."

Minato beamed,"Very good! Now hand me that next valve over there."

The Nurse complied. She ready'd the syringe and handed the needle to the blond man. Minato gave her a smile before pointing back to the x-ray.

"Look down at the lower half of his spine. Can you see that slight one point two inch curve? Iy's never very noticable because of where on the body it is positioned but it's normal for patients like Sasuke. I'm going to inject the next two and after that we can start on the heavy stuff next week. There you will be needed."

The nurse noded and stood back as instructed and watch the procedure play out. She knew this was her chance to save someone, a child nonetheless, and she wasnt going to screw it up.

'I promise you Sasuke,' she told herself mentally. She looked over at the tall blond man who was rubbing the pale teens shoulders. Sasuke gave the occasional grunt from his position on the massage like bed.

'You will walk again...'

----------

I didnt really like this one.

Think i did kinda bad.

Oh wells

R&R because it makes me smile


End file.
